


Once Upon a Ouija Board

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Badly, Demon/Angel AU, M/M, akaashi is an exorcist, i mean fluff too, it'll be funny at points, just comedy?, kuroo and bokuto make mistakes, lotsa flirty, maybe angst? i dont think so but you never know, oiks the demon, sug the angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Too bad we can’t really communicate with Suga.”Bokuto nodded, his eyes dark. “Wait, what’s that thing called where you have a board and talk to ghosts?”“A Ouija board?”Oh. Oh NO. No no no Ouija boards are for talking to demons. Okay maybe it’s not too early to call back Akaashi?





	Once Upon a Ouija Board

This place looked horrible.

Suga sighed and walked across the soft carpeted floor of the dining room into the living room. Empty bags of potato chips were strewn about and the tv was still flickering. Two glasses of wine were placed on the table, and two sleeping figures were hunched on the couch. They had passed out after binge watching and crying over a documentary on pandas.

Suga grimaced as he surveyed the mess, then set to work.

He tied his favorite baby blue apron around his waist and put on a cleaning cap, smiling at his reflection in the mirror. Strands of gray hair wisped across his face and he blew air at them aimlessly. He walked back into the living room, careful not to wake the two figures and grabbed the empty chip bags dumping them in the kitchen trash, then went to get the wine glasses. As he stooped to grab them he heard a mumble from behind him and jumped.

A sleepy mumble came from Bokuto as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. The muscled man's hair was sticking up in insane directions, thanks to him falling asleep without washing his hair gel out. He had always spiked it up in a way that resembled an owl. Now it looked more like the bird's nest than the owl itself. His orangey eyes were droopy as he rubbed them.

Suga moved quickly, grabbing the glasses and hurrying to the sink to rinse them off. He turned the faucet and began to scrub the glasses. They were sticky, evident that they had held the wine in them all night. Since the two had slept on the couch Suga had crashed in Kuroo's bed. He was sure the man wouldn't notice. Suga turned when he heard footsteps on the creaking tile kitchen floor.

“Kuroo! I told you this place was haunted!”

Suga nearly dropped the glasses and hurriedly put them in the cabinet. Bokuto was always so loud, no matter what time of day it happened to be.

Bokuto was ruffling his wild hair, it almost resembled Kuroo's. “Yokai-san’s moving more than usual, the sink was on and now cabinets are opening. Did you ever get the number of that exorcist?” Bokuto asked, eyes scanning the kitchen for more signs of movement. Bokuto truly was an owl in every way. That seemed to be a theme among people they knew. Bokuto was owlish, that was obvious. Kuroo's sly crafty behavior could get people to often label him as a cat. Daishou, an ex and bitter enemy of Kuroo was a snake. No, not because he had deceived Kuroo, but because everything about him just said "snake". Another acquaintance, Kageyama resembled a crow. He flocked together with his group and gave off a dangerous crow sort of vibe. There were many more animal-like traits in their friends, like the fox twins or the eagle man, but Suga knew he was getting carried away thinking of random things again.

He was like that, he would often go off on a train of thought and forget what he was doing. Now he was just standing in the middle of the kitchen as Bokuto made himself a cup of coffee.

Suga walked past him and into the living room to sit next to Kuroo on the couch, the word exorcist sending chills down his spine.

“Yeah, I saved the exorcist's number in my phone. Should we set up an appointment or something?” Kuroo yelled back, stretching. As his stretched, one of his arms phased through Suga, causing him to shiver and scoot away.

Suga’s daily life was seemingly about to change.

He was an angel. Not the kind you see in movies where they’re almighty and powerful, but just a man with wings and invisible to humans. He was on Earth for some reason, although he didn’t know why, and he decided to join two college students who were in the same dorm. He grew attached to them, although they didn’t know he existed, and decided to stay with them. Kuroo and Bokuto -- that was their names-- decided to move in together after college, and now he was here.

But they had slowly become more and more aware to their guest. Suga would clean their house and rearrange things, and they would notice. They nicknamed him Yokai-san and would joke about him often. Suga wasn't sure if they liked him, but he assumed he was acquainted enough to stay.

Now they were going to schedule an appointment with an exorcist. Exorcists were for demons, so Suga wasn’t in danger, but he was afraid of how they would react in general. Would they kick him out, and be too afraid to have a spirit in their home, even if he was an angel?

A loud crash sounded from the kitchen and both Kuroo and Suga shook shook their heads in unison.

“That better’ve been Yokai-san or you’re paying for that.”

“It was, I swear!” Bokuto yelled back and Suga gawked at the direction of the voice. How dare he accuse Suga of breaking it, he was all the way out here! He had quite some things to say to the both of them when the exorcist came.

Suga stood from the couch, walking to the door and swinging it open. He needed to fly to clear his head. He was nervous about being able to finally talk to them after two years of just observing them.

“Yokai-san opened the front door, I’m calling the exorcist.”

Suga stepped outside and let the warm breeze rustle the feathers on his wings. It had been so long since he had last went flying, and decided to let himself speed up time a bit.

He spread his long white wings and bent his legs, leaping into the air. His powerful wings beat in a steady rhythm, lifting him high above the crowded neighborhood. When he was finally high enough he let himself glide, the wind doing all the work for him as his wings were nearly still.

So, the exorcist.

He wondered what he would say to Bokuto and Kuroo once the exorcist arrived. Surely the exorcist would tell them what he was saying, wouldn’t he? What if he told them that Suga was a demon so that he could kill him and make a few extra bucks?

He would tell them that he was Suga, the angel. That he had been cleaning their house and preventing them from burning the place down and such. He was like an invisible maid that they didn’t need to pay.  
What if they told him to leave?

The thought was so jarring that he felt himself drop from the sky a little, but he knew Kuroo and Bokuto well enough. They would never kick him out. Hell, even if he was a demon they would probably keep him around.

Suga snickered a bit, he always found it ironic whenever he used the word hell, considering he was an angel and all. But Suga knew he was far from the purest of angels. Angels weren't supposed to interact with humans, and yet..

He glanced down to see a van coming to a halt in front of the house. That was another unique ability angels had, he could speed up and slow down time. He didn’t do it much, it would leave him exhausted afterward, and Suga could feel the telltale signs of exhaustion from speeding up time. He couldn’t help it, he was anxious for the exorcist to come.

Suga fluttered back down a bit, keeping a wary distance between him and the van. He tucked his wings in tight, hiding behind a tree in the front lawn. It didn't do much to hide him, but hopefully the exorcist wouldn't notice him.

Out stepped a short, black haired man. He was carrying a bag which Suga assumed was full of spiritual things and holy water and whatever else exorcists carry. He was surprisingly beautiful. Everything about him was so calm and pretty.

He stepped up to the front door and knocked swiftly. The door swung open almost immediately, and Bokuto blinked, looking down at the man in front of him. Suga knew from the look his friend was wearing that it was love at first sight. He just hoped Bokuto wouldn't use one of his awful pickup lines and lose his chance at possibly dating this man one day.

“I’m Akaashi Keiji, I exorcise demons and such.” The man’s voice was smooth and quiet. It fit him well.

“You must be the best exorcist, considering you’re an angel.” Suga facepalmed from behind the tree. So, it wasn't the worst pickup line he had used, but he still wanted to implode from Bokuto's straightforwardness. Akaashi seemed unaffected by the pickup line and stepping into the house.

Suga ran in after him and slipped into the kitchen, trying to keep his distance from Akaashi at any risk of being sensed.

The three of them sat down on the couch and began to talk.

“Yeah, uhm,” Bokuto began, and Suga rolled his eyes, knowing the idiot was infatuated with Akaashi, “We started to notice it about a year back? It’s kinda helpful. It cleans our house and tucks us in at night and once it even made dinner!”

Akaashi nodded. “Can you call it here, please?”

“Sure,” Kuroo straightened up, looking around, “Yokai-san, please come out!”

Suga gripped the countertop. He could not do this. He wasn’t ready. Once they knew about him there was no going back. They would know and he would not be anonymous.

“I know what to do!”

Suga shot up as he heard a glass tip and spill everywhere. Damn these clumsy brats that he loved so much. Without hesitation he stood up straight. He grabbed a dish towel and walked into the room, nearly forgetting the situation he was currently in.

“Hello, angel.”

Suga’s head snapped to the side and he met Akaashi’s eyes. He could see him. He could see him.

“Hello,” Suga whispered, Realizing everyone’s eyes were on him. Kuroo and Bokuto were glancing in his direction, even if they couldn't see him too he still felt a lot more vulnerable now out in the open to prying eyes than before.

“Who are you talking to? Is it there?”

“Yes,” Akaashi answered, “You’ve been living with an angel. Please, angel, tell me your name.”

“My name is Sugawara Koushi, but please, call me Suga.”

Akaashi nodded. “Why are you here, Suga-san?”

Suga rubbed the base of his neck. “Please, drop the san, just Suga is fine!” He glanced down at his feet. Why was he here? “I guess I’ve grown rather fond of these two, and I’ve been with them since high school.”

Akaashi nodded again. Kuroo and Bokuto were watching him, deadly silent, as if afraid that talking would scare Suga away.

Akaashi looked at the two men. “Suga is an angel, he’s been living with you for some time and feels rather fond of you two. Are there any questions you would like to ask him?”

“Are you evil?!” Bokuto asked, his eyes wider than normal.

Suga shook his head.

“No.” Akaashi answered.

“Are you a girl or boy?”

“Boy.”

“What’s your favorite food, wait can you eat?”

“Yes, super spicy mapo tofu.”

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Baby blue.”

“Do you have wings?”

“Yes.”

“A halo?”

“No.”

Akaashi cleared his throat. “Suga, are there any questions you’d like to ask?”

Suga ran his finger over his lips. One question lingering in his mind.

“Do you want to get rid of me?”

Akaashi repeated the question and the two vicariously shook their heads.

“No no, we like having you here, Suga! You seem really nice and you take care of us. You’re like a maid we don’t have to pay!” Bokuto exclaimed. Suga grinned, remembering thinking a similar thing earlier that day.

Kuroo smacked the back of his friend’s head. “Dumbass, that’s not the nicest thing to say.”

Bokuto smiled sheepishly. “Sorry Suga.”

Akaashi clapped his hands together. “If that’s all I’ll be going now.”

Bokuto shot up from the couch. “Wait, Akaashi-san, stay a bit longer!”

Akaashi smiled softly at him, and Suga felt even his own heart melt at the beauty of the other boy. No wonder Bokuto was flirting so hard with this one.

“Sorry Bokuto-san, I have a job to do, y’know? By the way,” Akaashi turned as he walked through the door. “You do have my number.” With that he shut the door, and Kuroo leapt up from the couch as well.

“Dude! The hot exorcist just hit on you!” Kuroo yelled, jumping up and down.

“I knowwww!” Bokuto whipped out the business card he had for Akaashi. “Is it too early to call?”

“Dude, he literally just walked out, that’s too early.” Kuroo turned to face where Suga was. “Too bad we can’t really communicate with Suga. We can't even see him.”

Bokuto nodded, his eyes dark. “Wait, what’s that thing called where you have a board and talk to ghosts?”  
“A Ouija board?”

Oh. Oh NO. No no no Ouija boards are for talking to demons. Okay maybe it’s not too early to call back Akaashi?

**Author's Note:**

> Next up:  
> \- Ouija boards  
> \- Akaashi is called  
> \- Disaster  
> \- A demon arrives


End file.
